The White Panther Society
by diverselove
Summary: Santana Lopez (glee), Jade West (victorious), Abigail Armstrong (dance academy), Knives Chau (Scott pilgrim), and Lacey Porter (twisted) are living in a steampunk created world where there is a mass society that is out to kill anyone who does not conform to their idea of a pure 'white' society, and a mysterious woman who has a unique family background.


**Prologue:**

She walks down the empty streets, the moonlight shining on her dark chocolate skin, adding a misleading heavenly glow to her. The empty streets were dark with the only sense of light coming from the moon hanging in the sky, almost magnifying the evilness that happens in the city.

She comes across a couple of soldiers wearing their blinding white uniforms, with sabres in hand lined up against their shoulders. They notice her walking and they prepare to block her path.

"Hey," one of them say, "What are you doing out here?" His tone was harsh, his eyebrows narrow into a triangle.

She does not answer him. She keeps walking, her head held high and her shoulders back demonstrating great posture. A posture that someone of great royalty would have but her clothes showing otherwise. She is wearing a black and brown Victorian gown. The bottom of the dress had layers and layers of ruffles that were tattered and torn. The tail of the dress was ripped with several holes in it. The small sleeves that the dress had is coming apart at the seams near the corset, showing off more cleavage than this dress was designed to show. Her hair in a loose bun with some strands hanging by her face, in tight little curls.

She wears a huge smile on her face, as she makes her way closer to the guards. They stand their ground, not an ounce of fear on their faces. They draw their sabres, preparing to kill her if she gets to close.

"We don't want to kill you?" The same man from before says, "You are actually very pretty." The man smirks as the woman's pace seems to move faster towards them. "I would love to have a woman like you to be my personal sex slave." The man turns towards the other. "What do you think Captain Williams?"

"I don't know, she looks a little old." He says, "She is probably almost 25."

The men both laugh. She closes in on them when Captain Williams brings his sabre up to the woman's throat. She catches his forearm into her hands into a tight grip. He tries to get out of her grasp but the woman holds on, determined.

"She won't let go of me." He says.

"Get your damn hands off of him, you stupid Bitch!" The other man charges at her but she manages to grab his wrist. She starts twisting both of them while they are in her hands. Showing her usual strength for a woman her size. The men cry out in pain as they drop their weapons. She lets go of them as she picks up both of the sabres. Before the men have a chance to flee, she strikes them both in their hearts.

The woman hears crying in the distance. She looks around and sees a little girl. Her clothes looking ripped and disheveled. Her black jacket has the large silver buttons on it missing with the lone button reflecting the woman's face. Her boots are all untied. The white lace coming from underneath her skirt looks dirty and had dark blood stains on it. The little girl has bruises on her face, arms, and legs. He light blonde hair seems matted to her head. She emerges from the alley with tears streaming down her face.

The woman walks to her, and kneels down to meet her face to face.

"Are you alright?" The woman asks. The girl stares at her in silence. A few moments she nods her head no. "What happened to you?" The girl points to the men lying dead on the ground, her hands shaking. The little girl starts to cry. "Did those men hurt you?" She asks, the girl nods her head. The woman pauses for a minute before she starts her next question.

"Did they…did they rape you?" She asks, the girl cries harder not saying anything but the woman senses she already knows the answer to that. The woman wraps her arms around the little girl.

"They asked me how old I was?" The little girl starts to ramble. "I told them I was 14. Then they asked me if I was a virgin. I told them yes. I got so scared, I tried to run away from them." The little girl says, while tears run onto the woman's shoulder. "They kept saying how pretty I was, how I young I was, They said they wanted me to be their sex slave. Then the tall one grabbed me and I bit him."

The woman holds the girl tighter. "It's alright," she tells her as she pats her back trying to calm her down, "It's alright." The woman feels the little girl's body relaxing. Then the woman pulls away and looks into the girls eyes. The little girl brings a small smile to her face when she stares back at the woman. The woman places one of her hands on the little girl's face stroking it. The little girl's breathing becomes less heavy as the woman places both of her hands and the little girl's shoulders. Her hands reaches up to the little girls neck and she snaps it. The little girl falls to the ground as the woman watches. She picks the little girl's lifeless body up and walks away into the night, without a sound.

* * *

He dips the feather pen back into the ink and pulls it back out letting the ink drip off, drop by drop. He signs his name at the bottom.

"By Charles Brody Weston," he says out loud to himself. He looks over what he wrote.

"We, the white panther society, have a few rules that we want to establish to make this the best county for everyone to live." He leans back into his chair as he smiles and continues to read out loud. His voice gains volume as if he is saying this to a large group of people that are standing in front of him.

"These rules were created to make a successful, functional, and pure city. In order for this to happen, all rules must be followed and obey. Anyone caught disobeying the rules will suffer punishment accordingly. Rule number one: anyone who is not born male will not be allowed to go to a university or have a job that requires more than basic skills, such as cleaning, cooking, weeding, fixing, or sewing. The jobs that they are allowed to have will not nor will they ever be paid more than eight dollars an hour. If a non-male is seen trying to break this rule they will punished with a severe beating by the male or group of males that have witnessed this rule being broken.

Also, anyone who is not born male is objected to have sex with any male that requests to want to have sex with her. And if she refuses then the male is allowed to force himself onto her as punishment for rejecting him.

Rule number two: anyone who is not born white is also not allowed to go to a university, in addition they cannot get married, go to theatres, go to restaurants, go to parks, or any social event unless requested to provide labor. The only job that they are allowed to have is one that requires intense physical labor.

Rule number three: anyone that is seen or known to be engaged in same sex relationships or same sex physical intimacy will be sentenced to death."

He leans forward into his chair, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Finally," he says, "there will be some progress."


End file.
